mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat Fanon:Tips
Welcome, kombatant! Here we will show you some attacks and special moves to get you started with your editing and such! These tips and tutorials will make your pages worth reading. Refer below to get started! Editing Templates Templates are already provided for users to add on their pages! Templates are important because they help organize your projects' info better. It's much easier to just include the info there rather than waste time throwing it all over your page, which will look sloppy and messy. Game Template Here is a game template for users creating their own fan games. All of the brackets are pre-made and require little effort to use. If you're using visual editor, simply fill in the spaces of the template. However, if you're used to the specific coding of source editor, simply implement your information like the following... Character Template Firstly, before you do anything, you will need to add tabs to the character pages. Why? Because in the Mortal Kombat universe, there are multiple timelines. Tabs are already provided, so please use those. At default, there must be 3''' tabs, ''Overview'', ''Original Timeline'', and ''Alternate Timeline'', any additional ones will be removed. There must only be three subpages. If you want to create your own timeline, you have to refer to IshyRoze's talk page for further discussion. The information in each tab is very precise. For the '''Overview tab, not much information should be provided, only basic headings. About (Name of Character) Personality Development Trivia Gallery For the Original Timeline and Alternate Timeline tabs, the amount of information required is a bit more. Storyline Appearances Moveslist Special Moves Fataltities Trivia Gallery That's all that is needed for the basics of character pages. Here is a template for users to add to their character pages. Like the game template, all of the brackets are pre-made and require little effort to use. They need to be in all three tabs. If you're using visual editor, simply fill in the spaces of the template. However, if you're used to the specific coding of source editor, simply implement your information like the following... TV Shows Here is the template for your own MK TV series. Like the game and character templates, all of the brackets are pre-made and require little effort to use. If you're using visual editor, simply fill in the spaces of the template. However, if you're used to the specific coding of source editor, simply implement your information like the following... *'Producer' - The company that produced the TV show (usually you). *'Distributor' - The company that distributes the TV show around the world. *'Broadcaster' - The company/channel that broadcasts the TV show. Each country has its own different channels, so the show may not be broadcasted by the same channel in every nation. *'Type' - The type of a certain TV show (Live Action, Animation) *'Genre' - What's this show's genre. (E.g.: Horror, Comedy, Soap, etc.) *'Firstair' - The airing date the pilot episode (first episode). Each region has a different airing date, so don't forget other regions. *'Lastair' - The airing date the series finale (last episode), or the latest episode to date. Each region has a different airing date, so don't forget other regions. *'Country' - The country it was first aired in, or produced in. *'Language' - The language the episodes were first aired/produced in *'Seasons' - The (current) amount of seasons *'Episodes' - The total amount of episodes that are (currently) aired. *'Ratings' - What's this show's rating. (E.g.: TV-PG) European, German, Japanese and/or Australian ratings optional *'Runtime' - The amount of time one episode lasts. *'Status' - The current status of the television series (e.g. Airing, Ended) Faction A template is also provided for the factions and clans of Mortal Kombat. Like the game, TV show, and character templates, all of the brackets are pre-made and require little effort to use. If you're using visual editor, simply fill in the spaces of the template. However, if you're used to the specific coding of source editor, simply implement your information like the following... Realms You can even use templates for your own custom realms! Like the game, TV show, faction, and character templates, all of the brackets are pre-made and require little effort to use. If you're using visual editor, simply fill in the spaces of the template. However, if you're used to the specific coding of source editor, simply implement your information like the following... *'Climate' - That refers to the realm's dominant climate. *'Kamidogu' - Provide an image of the realm's kamidogu. Be sure to keep the image minimized. *'Native Species' - List the realm's dominant native species. (Humans for Earth and Edenians for Edenia) *'Current Status' - If the realm still exists. *'Government' - What type of government the realm is under. *'Allies' - If the realm is allied with another. *'Enemies' - If the realm has any listed enemies. Images If you can't create an image like a boxart or character artwork and such, don't sweat it! There should be plenty of other users you could ask to help you. Co-exist! Work together and help one another to thrive! For Admins and Sysops We have specifically provided a warning template for you to issue out against any misbehaving users. Please do not abuse the power given to you. To write the name of the user within the warning box, simply post a "|" bracket within the code, and write their username. PREVIEW It is also highly reccommended that you do not abuse your sysop/administrator powers. Warnings can be and will be issued to you as well for such behavior, followed by a ban if continued. If you are unsure of the rules, and have a dispute with a user, go to IshyRoze's talk page and ask him. Category:Mortal Kombat Fanon